Help With Escaping
by KiddInABoxx
Summary: The life story of a girl that became good friends with John AKA Master Chief, in training, but after being captured by the elites and imprisoned, she befriends an outcast elite. Bad at summarys, has mentions of books in it. TO BE REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Cassie Zeller and Kelease, but all other characters are owned by bungie…etc.

**Summary:** The life story of a girl that became good friends with John / Master Chief, in training… but after the war on halo she befriends an outcast elite.

Chapter 1:

How I became a Spartan.

Hi, my names Cassie Zeller… as few of you know I am a Spartan, one of the very few left from the 'Spartan II project… Yes their are more Spartans left other than Spartan 117, or as I call him John seeing how we have been friends for quite sometime now.So I'm here to tell you the story of how I befriended 'Kelease' (Kee-lease) a loyal Elite that I have been friends ever since I was captured after the destruction of halo and he helped me escape, seeing how he had become an outcast… now on with the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day I woke up to see I was not lying in my own bed, was quite a surprise.

Seeing how I was only 6 years old and had been kidnapped of some sort and taken to a different planet away from my family was very surprising to me.But as the Sargent or petty officer, whatever their called ordered me and many other children, or trainees as they called us… to go into the big room which was basically well… as big as the Hall at my school.

So there we are standing there around a hundred or so of us, look! I'm not counting all of the people in here! I'd be dead by the time I actually got through them all from losing count and stating over again and again…

But as the Petty Officer was telling us that we had been selected for training and hopefully being selected for something oh so special in the future…

Anyhow, training went fine, oh so did classes with déja.

I had been paired up with two nice people for my training on the grounds called the 'playground'.

We actually became very good friends but sadly Katie and James did not survive the augmenting when we were 15.

But lucky for me I had befriended most of the other Trainees and was very good friends with John, Kelly and Sam… Spartan 117 is still my friend to this day, but Kelly and Sam… (Their Spartan numbers skip my mind) they were good friends but after the incident in where Sam had to stay and be killed on the convenant ship all because his suit had been punctured.

John and Kelly had no spare time to patch it up or they would have been in the ship whilst it blown up as well…

But then after the time when Dr. Halsey took Kelly away somewhere, she has been marked KIA since then, probably never to be heard of again…

But now onto the time where I meet Kelease, and his helpings in my escape from high charity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You see after John had gotten off Halo, by that time.

I had been captured by a group of elite's who had happened to be doing a patrol in around the deserts of halo in their banshees and ghosts and had come across my Escape Pod, from the Pillar of Autumn.

They killed all of all the marines who had survived the crash and where trying to get me to awake, but of course where killed before I could actually help them…

If I had not been knocked out from the impacted of landing then I probably would have been able to actually save myself and the marines from being captured/ Killed.

But of course them seeing me being one of those like the 'Demon' was taken onto their phantom and woke soon later after the jump to High Charity.

The Prophets being there all saying for me to be put into one of the highest guarded prison cells, and that was where I woke up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I woke up and my eyes started to focus I looked around my surroundings seeing that I was not in the Pillar of Autumn or even an escape pod.

It seemed familiar and as soon as I saw the elite guards in their golden armor standing proud at full height, I soon knew that I had been captured.

I searched myself for at least a weapon, but no they had even taken my precious Energy Sword which I had gotten from battling a red armored elite.

And that sword was one of the best out of the ones the convenant had, it didn't run out.

I looked through the shield, plasma thing keeping me from getting out of the cell and noticed that two grunts had my sword!

They were squealing happy and me having learnt some of their language from the help of Cortana made out something of what they where saying.

"Hehe, look what I scored from Kelease!" The black grunt squealed.

"Oh, those are rare!" The orange grunt said jumping up and down.

"Rare?"

"Yes!" The orange grunt getting over excited, "Their one of the few that don't run out"

After I decided not to listen to them anymore I tuned into the elite's conversation.

"Why did you give Yeltiny (Yelt- iney) That rare sword Kelease?" Said the Elite on the right of the cell door to the Other Golden Elite called Kelease.

"Because, he is one of the higher ranks and otherwise I don't need two rare swords now do I?" Kelease grunted back in his own tongue.

The other elite was about to say something but got interrupter by a blue armored elite coming in.

"Kelease, the prophets would like to speak to you, they said that I may take over whilst your gone."

Kelease nodded and left without a word now being replaced by a lower ranked Elite.

**A/N:** I hope this wasn't a dud, well probably was.. anyway if anyone did read there is going to be a bit more thing actually happening in the next chapter if I do decide to continue… that Is if people review and tell me what they think of the story.

now see that button in the left hand corner that says 'submit review' ? well just click on it and take a minute or two to send me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Thanx for all the reviews! And here's the next chapter! And yes, I am not very good with grammar so I hope you all don't mind about a few of my grammar errors! Well anyways hope you like this chapter…

Chapter 2:

The High Council…

As Kelease walked down the corridors of high charity, he wondered if the prophets wanted to send him back to halo, or even to punish him a prisoner for just leaving without trying to find the demon.

But as he walked past several of his fellow elites which where known as Honor Guards, which they obviously guarded the prophets with their life.

'Ha, the prophets think there so big, they can't even protect themselves' Kelease thought, chuckling as he past the last of the Guards and walked through the doors into the prophets room

(A/N: Like the one in halo2 campaign cutscene where the prophets are telling the arbiter to get the index… hope you know what I mean)

As the door opened and Kelease walked in, Truth, Mercy and Regret were having a very , well let's say, big argument.

"But why is he claimed as a heretic?" Regret muttered to the other two prophets in his croaky sort of voice.

"Yes, why not just make him one of the arbiters, he is not a real heretic" Mercy muttered back.

"No, no… those who say he is a heretic, are wrong… this is the real heretic, who must be stopped." Truth said showing them hologram of an ugly looking elite, obviously muted.

"Yes, but what has this young elite got to do with this" Mercy said harshly.

Truth was about to reply when Kelease cleared his throat, having heard most of their conversation, of them talking about him.

"Ah, my dear Kelease, thank you so much for coming" Truth said motioning for Kelease to come closer.

Kelease moved so he stood closer to the Prophets, who looked like just 3 little ugly aliens trying to be all noble and wise.

"As you are wondering what we would like to talk to you about, we suggest you will hopefully agree" Mercy croaked.

Regret motioned for the Honor Guards to come and listen to something he had to say, they nodded while looking from Regret to Kelease and moved out of the room.

"We have brought you here, to ask you… will you be brave enough to go on a dangerous quest, which you may not survive… but will you go on this quest as one of our honorable warriors?" Truth said, in his oh so noble tone of voice.

Kelease just stood there and nodded and turned to leave. "I will think about it holy ones" He said as he walked through the door and out of the room.

As he walked back into the prison cell and retook his place as guarding the human/ demons friend.

He wondered 'a warrior for them, ha… they wish, I wouldn't die for them'

His thoughts got cut short with a drone flying in and giving him a note and then flying off, muttering something of 'how rude higher ranks are' etc.

He opened the letter to see a small note, saying

_You will become our personal warrior, and do as we request or you will be imprisoned._

Seeing these words Kelease snorted, and got up to give the human its food.

'Oh, I will have neither of their requests' He thought, ' unless I do this job, and do my best not to die… then escape when I get back' he thought, chuckling at his brilliant plan.

As I woke from my, not so peaceful sleep, I find that the prison cell door was open.

Sitting up I see standing in the doorway was none other than the guard, that Gold Elite that was called Kelease.

As I looked at him, I noticed that his armor was quite different, in the light the gold looked as if it was silver, fascinated by this I didn't take any notice of it speaking to me until it came over to me and tapped my helmet.

Being brought out of my fascinating thoughts of how the gold changed to silver in the light, then in the dark it was back to gold, I heard a tapping on my helmet… being way louder to me actually having my head in this damn helmet.

I looked up showing that I was listening, "You will come with me" The elite said.

I just quirked my eyebrows, "Uh, why? Your not going to kill me or anything, because I do have a hard hit" I replied with my fist now clenched by my sides.

"No, you are to come with me, I am escaping and you will help me"

"But why do you trust me"

"Because I wish to help you humans survive"

And with that it walked off with me following, I was actually quite glad that he was just a little shorter than me, so his pace of walk was the same as mine.

So I didn't have to slow down, thankfully, just like when your walking with the humans, they're so shorter than you that you have to slow down.

I wondered how we could possibly escape so easily until both Kelease and I were pulled into a room, with 10 grunts, 6 elite's and 4 hunters, all staring at Kelease as if he was crazy.

"What are you doing Kelease?" The Elite in a green armor said.

'green?' I thought, ' wow, this is new'

"What am I doing?" Kelease replied.

"Yes, where are you taking the human?"

"We are escaping, the prophets are going to betray us Elite's, I know it will happen… seeing how you are my team and my family, I ask will you come with us?"

A/N: There we go, now I have to get on updating my other stories, sighs oh well… please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long, long wait… but yeah… I'm focusing on this Fanfiction for this week, so I'll try and update as much as I can… hope you enjoy!

Thanx to all my reviewers and readers!

Last Time:

I wondered how we could possibly escape so easily until both Kelease and I were pulled into a room, with 10 grunts, 6 elite's and 4 hunters, all staring at Kelease as if he was crazy.

"What are you doing Kelease?" The Elite in a green armor said.

'Green' I thought, 'wow, this is new'

"What am I doing?" Kelease replied.

"Yes, where are you taking the human?"

"We are escaping, the prophets are going to betray us Elite's, I know it will happen… seeing how you are my team and my family, and I ask will you come with us?"

Chapter 3:

Escaping

"Escape?" The Green Elite named Zakmanee(Zach-ma-nee) asked.

"Yes, we must" Kelease answered.

I looked around my surroundings, the room wasn't much but there was a table and things that looked like plates on it.

There were 20 chairs, some big, some small and some just like the ones I used to sit in way back on earth and on reach.

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling it out as the elites murmured between themselves about if they should trust Kelease.

The Elites didn't seem so bad, well… when they weren't attacking you or calling you names.

I especially hate it when they call my Best Friend 'Demon' because he obviously isn't a red thing with horns and a pointed tail, and he defiantly doesn't come from hell.

That makes me so mad, but yeah… hopefully we all could get along, sometime in the future, yes sometime in the future.

"So you say we go with you and human and we survive?" A silver armored grunt said in his squeaky voice.

"Yes" Kelease said nodding his head at the grunt, which squealed happily and started talking to its fellow grunts in its own language.

Having had the language translation on my suit I could hear bits of there conversation, such as "We will be free" and "No stinky prophets bossing us around".

Shaking my head, I focused my attention on the hunters, who seemed quite happy to do whatever the Elites were going to do.

"We shall go with you then Kelease" Zakmanee said, "But, if you are wrong about the Prophets turning on us in the future, than we shall capture you as a prisoner."

Kelease nodded, and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the room with the Elites following.

…………………………………………………………..

Ducking to step on the ship that I was lead on, I noticed that I was finally in a Phantom, a popular covenant ship that the humans would one day like to explore, and figure out how they are much better compared to our Pelicans.

And finally I was on one… my task finally complete, what I had come to accomplish.

Until they brought me here, to this filthy place which hopefully John and the marines will destroy one day.

"What are you thinking about human?" Kelease asked, seeing that I was just sitting still looking straight ahead.

"I was just wondering where we will go, you defiantly cant go to another covenant planet, or somewhere like that"

"No, we are going to your home planet… we are going to tell more of our kind and hopefully find someplace to hide."

'Hide' I thought 'Somewhere to hide'

Getting taken out of my thoughts, as the phantom lurched forward then sped of.

This was probably the only time I'd be at High Charity and hopefully it would be the last time.

……………………………………………………….

"Report" Sgt. Johnson said, as he met John back on the Ascendant Justice and (a/n: I forgot the pelicans name)

"Sir, we have destroyed the covenant flagship" John reported, "But we have lost two of our soldiers in the process, sir!" The Master Chief said and walked off.

"Sir, what are we going to do about the Cassie MIA situation?" Fred asked as he saw John walk into the room.

"Nothing" The Master Chief replied, taking off his helmet to clean it.

"But sir, she was taken prisoner"

"Now, we are sure that she escaped the attack and was on halo when it was destroyed." John looked over at Fred with his blue eyes, shaking his head he looked down to see his reflection in his helmet of his pale skin, which had once been tanned when he was little.

Walking out of the room, Fred turned his COM on hoping that this would work, "If any of the missing Spartans can hear me, please give a sign that your not dead or unconscious" he said into the COM, then turning it on low, he walked off.

……………………………………………………………..

Hearing my radio go off, I switched the COM to the channel that was blinking on my HUD.

Hearing Fred talk make me relieved to hear a voice I knew, he was asking for any Spartan that were missing, if they weren't dead to reply if they could or if they had gotten the message.

Quickly I switched my COM on high, so I could talk into it, "This is Spartan 067, I'm alive, does anyone copy?" I basically said in a loud whisper into the COM.

I waited for a few minutes then sighed, knowing that I must have been taken out of range.

"Cassie?" The COM crackled then I heard nothing, nothing at all, just silence… My only chance to be rescued was now gone…

A/N: ok, I hope that wasn't boring…. But yeah, if your wondering the stories in Cassie's POV, except for when I go to other POVs but I will say when I do. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heya, sorry for not updating for quite awhile… but I was waiting until holidays to put this up and well the holidays are here and I will be updating more… hopefully! Hope u all enjoy and Thanx to all who reviewed!... hopefully u can go along without the stupid scence break things...lol cos my computer wont put them on...**

Last Time:

"No, we are going to your home planet. We are going to tell more of our kind and hopefully find someplace to hide"

'Hide' I thought 'someplace to hide'

Chapter 4:

Part 1:

Lost Hope?

As I sat there in an alien ship, a covenant phantom… you see I was finally going home, back to earth! Maybe I could escape and find some marines then intrude on their hiding place.

Nevertheless, they had been so good to me, especially the one 'Kelease'

"You've got to be kidding me" John said, just have had hearing Fred's story of how Cassie was in fact still alive and well.

"Well it does seem possible you know" Cortana pitched in on the conversation.

Fred grinned, "Why thank you for believing me Cortana"

"Not exactly Fred, you could easily have been so wound up in thinking she's alive that you thought she was on the COM"

"Oh my god, I have two retarded fucktards right in front of me" John said, shaking his head. "One is an A.I. and supposed to be smart, and the other is one of the surviving Spartans." (A/N: if any of you have seen the Red Vs Blue episodes, I got 'Fucktards' off there, so yea…. Lol)

"Hey!" Fred whined, "I'm not retarded"

John just coughed loudly.

Being shook awake from my light sleep that I had fallen into, I looked out of the window and looked upon earth. You see we were not going to land on the planet yet, not until the other covenant ships had come and attacked, then that would be the queue.

"Human, will you help us out if your race starts to attack us?" Kelease asked, looking with pleading eyes.

'Sheesh this dude really wants to survive, I can see' I thought.

"Yeah, sure why not" I said shrugging.

"But how will you convince them that you are not protecting us?" He asked, looking very confused.

"Well I am quite high in the ranks back home; I'll just say that I am taking you prisoner or something like that."

Kelease just nodded, and grunted to the Elites who started to descend to the shadows of earth where the ship would rest.

As I sat there, rather bored…. Just sitting there in a ship full of my enemies, I heard guns firing… looking through the window, I saw covenant ships entering earth's atmosphere.

I then saw the others that stopped after the slip space jump and started to attack the Cairo station. I knew John and the others would be there, but how would I get to them when I was making my way down to the ground with the enemies whilst they are up in space?

A/N: sorry took me so long to update and I did not even write much! However, as u can see, this is part one and part two will be longer… I was stuck on a few things in this chapter… lol, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long… but I've been kind of busy and haven't been able to get to the computer either… hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 5

Part 2

All Hope Regained…

As the ship descended into Earth's atmosphere; Cassie couldn't help but wonder what if John was going to be down on earth, after all he was most likely to be at the Cairo Station.

'So maybe' she thought 'Just maybe, he'll get a mission that is based on earth'

"Human, you are home" Kelease said, bringing Cassie out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh…" Cassie smiled, having finally made it back home. Even though the elites couldn't see through her helmet they knew that she would be showing signs of happiness.

The phantom shuddered as it hit earth's atmosphere.

"Gonna be a hard landing" On of the small grunts squeaked.

"Shut up smelly" Kelease growled at the grunt, making it run away to the wash room squealing that it smelled bad.

(A/N: Sorry, just had to make one of them say that the other smelled... hehe)

XXXxxxXXX

Meanwhile at Cairo Station

XXXxxxXXX

"I swear, John, she's still alive" Fred argued.

"She's not, it's not possible"

"Now, now girlies… stop ya bitchin' and get back to work" Sgt. Johnson said in his humorous tone.

Fred walked off, now in a bad mood because of how no one believed him about having heard Cassie's radio working at times and having also heard her asking if anyone could hear her.

"I believe you" Cortana said into a private COM

"Thank you Cortana, now I know that I'm not hearing things"

As he walked through the hallways of the Cairo Station, he thought to himself 'She's defiantly on a ship close by' Knowing that his already known thought that this possibility was true, he knew that she would have to be close by or the COM would not work.

'She couldn't just be floating around in space, because that's not very likely' he thought

XXXxxxXXX

"Oi, little midget grunt thing" One of the hunters grunted to an orange grunt which was in its way.

"Me?" The grunt said in its funny little voice.

"Ho hum" Cassie sighed, having had sat for who knows how long. She was just excited that her feet would be touching hard ground in a matter of hours.

"What did you say human?" Kelease said, having had heard Cassie sigh.

"Oh nothing, just I'm kind of sick of sitting down"

"Well, of course you are, you haven't gotten up the whole journey"

"I've actually kind of enjoyed sitting down, because it's usually. Fight, fight, fight, or if I'm not at war its, Train, train, train" Cassie rolled her eyes.

"That schedule sounds nearly the same as the elite's schedule that is why we are fierce and brave warriors" Kelease sighed, "As you and the other demons are"

"It's Spartans, not demons"

"Sorry human"

"Call me Cassie, by the way"

The ship landed on the ground with a thud and the grunts squealed excitedly.

"Kelease, we are here" A golden armored elite said proudly.

Cassie looked out of the window to find that there was nothing to look at except for darkness that seemed to never end.

'Where are we?' she thought 'This could not possibly be earth'

"Cassie, are you there? It's Fred, where are you? I can read you on my radar, but obviously I cannot be right beside you"

'Fred?' Cassie thought 'hmm… I must be underground, and I have no clue how to get to the surface.

I guess all hope has not been lost after all though.

A/N: Please review! If I get more than 2 reviews than I shall get typing once again!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for quite awhile, but hey… been kind of sidetracked with having to do other stuff, hope you guys like this chapter! And please still review, I love reviews!

Chapter 6:

Not on Earth… But under it

"Fred! Can you hear me?" Cassie shouted into the COM.

All she heard was static at the other end, 'Maybe he thought the radar was acting up' she thought.

"What is wrong, hu- I mean Cassie" Kelease said, having had heard her shouting into her COM.

"I just want to see my friends again, I don't belong here" She whined, knowing that Kelease would understand.

XXXxxxXXX

"I swear! She was right under me, or above" Fred yelled at John.

"I believe you; I got a connection with her COM, but it soon faded" John sighed.

"What did it say?"

"All I heard before it got taken over by static was, 'Fred! Can you… Then I heard nothing but static." John slammed his fist on the tree he was standing next to.

"Ouch" He muttered, even though it hadn't really hurt because of his armor.

"Maybe she's underneath us", Fred suggested trying to cheer John up.

"Well obviously she can't be above us" He replied, rolling his eyes from behind his helmet. Walking off Fred muttered something that sounded like "Sarcastic idiot"

XXXxxxXXX

"I did not know that your kind, whined" Kelease pointed out.

"Well we do, but if we do in the army we would most likely get yelled at... a lot" Cassie grinned.

"Sounds familiar to our training"

The elites and grunts soon became quite interested in the conversation the two were having.

"You do know that they will come looking for me once they know I am on earth"

"Yes, but that time will come later and we must worry about now" Kelease eyed Cassie curiously.

XXXxxxXXX

"You do know that it is quite obvious" Cortana said to John.

"What do you mean? What's obvious?"

"You're worried about her"

"Well of course I'm worried" John yelled in frustration.

"It's not just that, you're becoming to close to her, you cannot let that happen"

"We're good friends alright! That is all we are, and will ever be" He sighed, making it clear that the conversation was now over.

"Chief, I think you may want to get over here" Fred yelled over the COM, having to yell over the shooting that was happening in the background.

A/N: Sorry, it's really short... working on the next chapter in my writing book at the moment though (yes, I write them out by hand first because unfortunately I don't have my own computer) well please review! And I shall try and get the next chapter up as fast as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, exams and stuff has been going no so have been busy… hopefully you all still will read this!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 7:

A Long Day

Bullets and plasma was to be heard piercing through the wood on the trees, making the wood splinters fly everywhere.

"Re-group!" A small Jackal squeaked as he saw John running out of the woods and covering his fellow 'demon' friend.

"Re-group?" It questioned the ground as it was hit in the head with a sniper shot.

"Who's got the sniper?" Fred yelled at John over the noise.

John shrugged and continued fighting with no worry as the shot's were not aimed at them.

A pair of brutes fell as two shots fired through their thick skin, making them scream in agony and falling onto the ground lifeless.

"Whoever's got that sniper has had some good practice with it!" John yelled. Smirking as a group of Jackals tried running for cover as grenades from a brute shot rained upon them.

The sound of many plasma swords being activated was to be heard from the close distance of the dark forest behind the two Spartans.

"Oh shit!" Fred yelled as a large group of elites ran towards the battle field. Steadying themselves they got ready to throw grenades at the group to find they were running straight for the Brutes, not them.

Behind them a gleaming silver and gold armored Elite raced forward leading a mixed group of Hunters and Grunts.

More sniper shots were sounded and each hit its assigned target with ease.

"Cassie?" John whispered to himself, having now recognized the style that the shots were being fired in.

Fred turned his head in the direction of the forest to see a cobalt armored figure creeping through the outskirts. A light flickered on, on its helmet to show it holding an old sniper rifle.

John motioned to Fred to cover him so could go 'check' things out with this new contact and helper.

Quickly moving from shadow to shadow, he crouched in some bushes close to the mysterious unknown figure.

"I know you're there John, you were never good at hiding" The figure whispered.

"Cassie?" John whispered back, his heart racing as he was now very hopeful that this was his missing friend.

"Shh…"

XXXxxxXXX

Kelease struck his sword into the last stranding Brute. Deactivating his sword; he ran to check his fellow team mates.

"Status" He growled, eagerly needing to know if any where dead or injured.

"About three fourths are injured, minor and seriously, no deaths sir" An Elite in black armor grunted.

Kelease nodded his head in thanks and went off to discuss what happened next with the other squad leader.

"Where is the human?" The squad leader asked Kelease.

"She has met up with some old friend; she should be back here soon"

XXXxxxXXX

"Who, what, when, how, why, where?" John muttered.

Cassie smiled at her friend's confusion. "It's all thanks to the elites"

John just blinked and stared at her with a blank look on his face.

A/N: Next update should hopefully be soon!! Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, haven't been in the writing mood for ages.. Just been in the lazy mood!! Haha I really hope some still read this and like it

Chapter 8:

Friends?

John stood there ,wordless not knowing what to say, as his friend was pretty much saying that it was all thanks to the elites that she was alive.

"They saved you?" He asked suspiciously

"Yeah, long story"

"I have time" John said

Cassie looked behind her to see the Elites quietly discussing something. Fred walked over to the two, "We can get em!" He said enthusiastically.

Walking away from the two; Cassie moved towards Kelease and gave him a thumbs up. Fred looked over at Cassie flabbergasted at how she was speaking to the elites as if she had known them for years.

"What is she doing?" Fred asked John.

"They saved her" He muttered and walked towards the group slowly.

"Demon!" All the grunts squealed and started running in circles.

The hunters shifted their weight ever few seconds unsure of what to do.

"Hush!" One of the elites growled, making the grunt stop and blink confusingly.

Kelease turned to greet the chief. "Hello demon" he said nodding his head.

"Greet him properly" Cassie muttered to him.

"Hello John" He rephrased, nodding his head.

The Master Chief looked at Kelease curiously and then to Cassie, and nodded his head.

Glaring he muttered a 'hello' and looked away in disgust to have his helmet get whacked off as Cassie shouted at him to not be so rude.

"You're not my mother"

"Well clearly it shows that I should be your 'mother' in the category of teaching you to have manners"

"I do have manners, just not in the sense of using them towards something I have considered an enemy for a long time"

"Well you still have to be nice!" She growled making him flinch.

Fred and the elites stood there looking at the two with expressions of horror.

A/N: Very short chapter, gonna have a longer one next chapter but just wanted to update so that people who still read this know that I'm not dead.


End file.
